A Dumping Ground Spooktacular!
by Fanatic1234
Summary: Mike arranges an overnight trip to a Haunted House to celebrate Halloween, leading to some strange occurrences...
1. Information

So, both last year and the year before I wanted to do a Halloween Fanfiction for The Dumping Ground but I had absolutely no ideas for it. So this year I started planning at the beginning of September and was able to come up with a good idea for a plot and so I will be posting a Halloween Fanfiction for you!

Lottery readers, I know I promised you more updates as I had time off school after finishing my GCSEs, but I ended up being quite busy with schoolwork for college, which I started at the beginning of September. For anyone who cares, I did really well in my GCSEs and am very happy with my results, including 2 As.

I have already planned out each chapter and when this story will be updated, as I feel it will give me a deadline to work towards, so this story will actually be updated on time. There will be 8 chapters in this story, and here is a list of when each chapter will be uploaded:  
Chapter 1: Sunday 1st October 2017  
Chapter 2: Friday 6th October 2017  
Chapter 3: Tuesday 10th October 2017  
Chapter 4: Sunday 15th October 2017  
Chapter 5: Thursday 19th October 2017  
Chapter 6: Tuesday 24th October 2017  
Chapter 7: Friday 27th October 2017  
Chapter 8: Tuesday 31st October 2017

So the story will be updated every 3, 4 or 5 days. I wanted to start it on the first of October and end it actually on Halloween and that was the best way to fill in the gaps in between those two dates. Luckily, it has worked out that the story is almost always getting updated on a day where I'm pretty free, as Tuesday's and Friday's are the two days that I'm not too busy at school and Sunday is the weekend.

I really hope you like the idea of this story! I've already started planing my Christmas story as well! Fun fact, it was originally intended as a one shot but I looked at the plot and realised I could turn it into a Christmas story. So keep an eye out for that come December. I'm hoping to upload another chapter of Lottery between this story finishing and my Christmas one starting.  
I'll see you guys on the October 1st for the first chapter of this story!

~ Fanatic1234


	2. Chapter 1

"What do you think?" Floss asked Finn, as she walk down the stairs into the hallway wearing a Witches costume, comprising of a purple witches dress with purple and black striped tights, a black witches hat and a broomstick. Her hair was left down and she wore black ballet pumps on her feet.

"That's really scary!" Finn responded. "What about mine?" He asked, signalling to his Devils costume, comprising of red devils robe/dress, horns, a trident and black trainers.

"Brilliant!" Floss said. The pair turned around to the stairs when they heard footsteps, belonging to Billie and Toni, coming downstairs. They wore pale blue dresses with a pink sash, white tights and black ballet pumps. Candi-Rose had curled their hair earlier on.*

"What are you supposed to be?" Floss frowned.

"Well, we were googling good Halloween costumes for twins, and we saw this picture of these creepy twins from some movie." Toni explained.

"Oh, right." Floss said.

"Are you seriously going trick-or-treating dressed as a Princess, Candi-Rose!" Floss, Billie, Toni and Finn heard Chloe ask Candi-Rose, as the pair entered the hallway from the kitchen.

"Cats aren't that scary either." Candi-Rose pointed out. Chloe was dressed as a Cat, wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt with black leggings. She had painted whiskers on her face and tied her hair in two high bunches. On her feet, she wore black trainers. Candi-Rose was dressed as a Princess, and she wore a pink princess dress and a silver tiara with pink gems. She had left her hair down and straight and she wore pink ballet pumps on her feet.

"Black cats are to do with Halloween!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Well, at least I'm actually wearing a costume and going trick or treating." Candi-Rose said, raising her voice slightly so that Jody could hear her in the living room.

"I've told you, I'm too old for Halloween." Jody said, entering the hallway. Although right at that moment, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, as Tyler appeared wearing his Darth Vader costume.

" _What_ are you wearing?" Jody asked agitatedly.

"My Halloween costume." Tyler answered.

"We're too old for that! Go and get changed otherwise I won't give you a share of the popcorn tonight." Jody lectured.

"Ugh, you're no fun!" Tyler complained, as he trudged back upstairs to change.

"Well, clearly, no one's to old for Halloween." Chloe reasoned, stifling a giggle.

"Well, I'm not saving my allowance for months just to buy a costume." Jody said, before she turned and retreated to the living room.

"Where are the other boys? We're leaving to go trick-or-treating in ten minutes!" Floss said agitatedly, but as if on cue, Dexter, Archie and Joseph began walking down the stairs wearing their costumes; Dexter was dressed as a Vampire, and his costume consisted of a white shirt with black trousers and a cape. His face was painted white with red paint used as 'blood' coming from his mouth, alongside fake fangs. He wore black trainers on his feet. Archie was the Grim Reaper, and his costume came complete with a mask and axe, whilst Jospeh was dressed as Einstein, and his consume consisted of normal clothes with a lab coat over the top and a crazy haired wig.

"Great costumes, but I'm not sure what you're meant to be Joseph?" Billie said, eyeing Joseph's costume.

"Oh, I'm Albert Einstein." Joseph told the group.

"Albert who?" Toni frowned.

"Albert Einstein. He was a really famous scientist. You know, e=mc2, the Theory of Relativity?" Jospeh explained, but the others stood wearing puzzled expressions. "Don't worry." Jospeh sighed, straightening his jacket. Just then, the group of trick-or-treaters heard footsteps, belonging to Alex, Sasha and Ryan, descending down the stairs. Sahsha and Alex both wore cobwebs painted in their faces.

"Are you guys coming too?" Finn asked the three.

"Nope. We just decided it would be fun to have cobwebs on our faces for the trick-or-treaters." Sasha explained.

"How come Ryan hasn't got one?" Billie asked.

"Coz I don't want one!" Ryan snapped.

"It's just a bit of face paint, mate." Alex pointed out.

"Yeah, but Halloween's stupid! It's just a day dedicated to scary stuff and sweets. What's the point in all that?" Ryan said grumpily.

"Ryan, just lighten up! At least pretend your having fun otherwise you'll ruin it for everyone." Chloe told her brother. Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Whatever, but I'm still not painting any cobwebs on my face." Ryan said, although he still sounded moody.

"Anyway, we should go and give Jody and Tyler a makeover!" Sasha said, signalling to the pot of face paint in her hand. "Have fun trick-or-treating!"

"Ah, actually, there's a change of plan there." Mike said, as him and May-Li came out of the office, stopping Sasha, Ryan and Alex in their tracks and drawing the attention of the residents ready to go out trick-or-treating. Mike and May-Li also had cobwebs on their faces, which Sasha had done earlier.

"What do you mean?" Floss asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well May-Li and I were lucky enough to be able to book an overnight stay in a haunted house for you guys!" Mike announced excitedly. Although the response f m the residents was quite the opposite!

"Why?" Finn asked, frowning in annoyance.

"Because I'll be fun! Don't worry, it's not really haunted, it's all a myth." Mike assured everyone.

"Well, you guys have fun. We have a movie night to be getting on with." Tyler said, signalling to himself, Jody, Sasha, Ryan and Alex.

"Oh, no, no, no, forget your boring movie night! This is for everyone, including you five!" Somehow, Mike sounded even more excited than he had before, and somehow, these five seemed more grumpy than the others about it!

"Please tell me this is a joke!" Sasha moaned.

"Oh come on guys! This'll be so much fun! Much more fun than trick-or-treating!" Mike said.

"Yes, it'll be much more fun than knocking on people's doors for free sweets!" Floss yelled sarcastically.

"Well, we're going. There's a bunch of activities there that'll be really fun, and you guys can keep your costumes on if you'd like." May-Li said. Seeing as there was no getting out of it, the residents slowly departed to their bedrooms to pack their overnight bags.

* * *

"Come on guys, onto the bus, stop looking so depressed." Mike said, as everyone slowly trudged onto the bus. "Ah, I see Sasha got you two with the face paints." Mike said, acknowledging the fact that both Jody and Tyler were now sporting cobwebs on their cheeks.

"Yup." Jody sighed, whilst Tyler simply nodded.

"Great costumes guys!" Mike told the twins. "It'll be hard to tell you two apart tonight!"

The twins gave a small smile simultaneously, which creeped Mike out a little bit, before taking their seats on the mini bus.

"Okay everyone, off we go!" Mike cried excitedly, as he reversed the mini bus off the driveway and onto the road. Although he was hoping this would be met with cheers, it was actually met with many groans!

* * *

"This place looks like a dump, Mike!" Candi-Rose complained, stepping off of the mini bus.

"I'm sure you'll like it inside, Candi-Rose." Mike tried to reassure her.

"I know I won't!" Ryan murmured, so that it was barely audible. He'd been in a bad mood about Halloween anyway, and now, he was pretty sure he'd never been this grumpy in his life.

"I think this place looks cool Mike." Joseph breathed, taking a look at the old fashioned brick building in front of him, that was beautifully, yet creepily lit in the light generated from the hanging lights abound the door of the building and some windows.

"I don't think it does." Jody whispered to Tyler, as they got off the bus. Tyler nodded in agreement whist sighing.

"You know, I should have my mouth full of sweets right now." Floss groaned.

"I'm sure they'll have sweets, Floss." May-Li reassured her.

"They'd better." Floss replied.

"That's everyone. Right then guys, let's head in. Mike led everyone into the entrance hall of the house. It was huge! There was already a man waiting to greet them.

"Well, hello! Ashdene Ridge?" The man asked.

"Er, yes Mike Milligan, and this is May-Li Wang, and these are the kids." Mike said, signalling the the people he was introducing, before shaking the man's had.

"Hello Mike, my name's Paul, and I'll be looking after you this weekend!" Paul said enthusiastically. The residents attempted smiles.

"Come on in, right this way." Paul said, leading everyone inside the house, which was admittedly huge. He lead them into the entrance hall before heading up the staircase, then down a few corridors and into a small-ish room with a few squishy chairs, a sofa and numerous bookshelves. Everyone took their seats in the chairs and on the sofa.

"Welcome to the quiet room slash library!" Paul exclaimed, the resid Mrs tried to look happy.

"As I mentioned, my name is Paul, and I will be looking after you tonight. Nice to see some of you have come in costume! Now, to ensure none of you smaller children are scared, this house isn't haunted anymore. It used to be, though, but there are no ghosts here anymore. With that out of the way, let me get into the activities you'll be getting up to this evening. First of all, we're going to be carving pumpkins to go outside the house, to get rid of any ghosts who _do_ try to get in here. Then, it'll be dinner. We're having fish fingers and chips. After that you'll be doing a Halloween treasure hunt around the house. Then, you'll be doing apple bobbing, before playing wrap the mummy and exchanging ghost stories. The rest of the evening will be spent watching TV and movies in the living room. Sound good?" Paul explained. Everyone nodded.

"Let's see, the time now is half past five. Well if you want to do a Halloween treasure hunt, I'd better give you a tour of the place! Follow me!" Paul said, and with that, he stood up to leave the room and everyone followed him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this was up a day later than promised, the truth is I had in my head I was going to write this on Saturday, forgetting I had a dance show! The next one will be on time, and it's coming to you on Friday 6th October. So I'll see you all then! Also, please review to let me know what you think, coz I love it when you do!**

 **~ Fanatic1234**


	3. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the twins are supposed to be dressed up as the creepy twins from the movie The Shining.**

* * *

"We'll start off on the ground floor in the entrance hall." Paul said, leading everyone back down the stairs, where they were only a few minutes ago. "So this is where you guys can hang your coats and leave your bags, if you wish. Alternatively, there is space in the bedrooms, under your beds and on the coat hangers provided." Paul explained, before leading the group into the next room, which was empty apart from four rows of tables with pumpkins on them. At the back of the room, there was a strange assortment of times, including toilet paper, clipboards and two big bowls.

"So this is the hall, where all of your activities will take place." Paul exclaimed, and suddenly the unusual items were explained. "You'll be back in here after our tour to carve your pumpkins."

"Can we do our own designs?" Archie asked.

"Of course! Some of you younger ones will need help to carve your pumpkins as you're not old enough to handle the necessary tools, but our kitchen staff, myself, and I'm sure Mike and May-Li will be happy to help." Paul smiled, before leading everyone out of the room and into a conjoining room. Inside, there was a group of chefs getting equipment out from the cupboards.

"This is the kitchen, and these are our wonderful kitchen staff." Paul introduced, as the kitchen staff smiled warmly at the kids. "Your dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow will be prepared in here"

"It's huge!" Joseph gasped.

"Well, we often deal with big groups of people, such as yourselves, and we host Christmas events here, when we need a big turkey or two!" Paul told Joseph. "Anyway, ready for the next room?" And with that, Paul led everyone out of the room and along the corridor a bit.

"These are the downstairs toilets. There are separate ones for girls and boys. There are more upstairs." Paul said briefly, barely even stopping as he led everyone back into the entrance hall and up the stairs again, along the corridor until they paused outside a group of three rooms.

"These are the bedrooms, we have one room set up for he boys, one for the girls, and one for the staff. Girls will be on the left, boys in the middle and staff on the right." Paul explained, before moving along the next corridor.

"Here we have the main bathrooms, which include shower cubicles. Again, there are separate boy and girl bathrooms." Paul said, before moving on. He went back in the direction of the quiet room, but stopped just before it and entered another room.

"This is the lounge. In here, we have plenty of comfy seating and a flatscreen TV for iMovies and films." Paul led everyone further into the room. "We also have a small kitchen, where you can get drinks, a few snacks and popcorn." Everyone gasped as Paul signalled to a popcorn maker.

"We can really use that!" Floss exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, the adults can use it to make popcorn for you." Paul said, laughing slightly at the sudden interest the group was showing. He couldn't help but notice that the only three people who had shown any interest until this point was Mike, May-Li, and the boy dressed as Albert Einstein.

"Anyway, let's head back to the quiet room so you guys can gather your bits before we go to the hall for your first activity!" Paul said, leading the way down to the quiet room.

* * *

"Okay everyone, four people per table." Paul said, letting everyone into the hall. Mike, Dexter, Joseph and Finn were on one table with May-Li, Billie, Toni and Archie were in front of them. In front of them was Jody, Tyler, Sasha and Alex and lastly Candi-Rose, Chloe, Ryan and Floss.

"Everyone should have a pumpkin in front of them, a pencil and a couple of sheets of paper. There should be some tools in the middle of the table. The kitchen staff will be out in a minute to help some of the smaller ones." Paul explained. Everyone got busy designing their pumpkins.

"This is _so_ boring!" Sasha complained to Alex next to her.

"We should be halfway through our horror movie right now!" Alex grumbled.

"We're way too old to be designing and carving pumpkins." Sasha said. Alex nodded. Soon after, the kitchen staff came in and began to help Archie, Dexter, Billie, Toni, Joseph, Floss and Finn with their pumpkins. Although at the start the only thing to be done was to cut a lid so that they could scoop out the filling.

"This is _so_ gross!" Candi-Rose grimaced.

"It's not _that_ bad!" Chloe reasoned.

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna break a nail!" Candi-Rose cried. Chloe rolled her eyes and continued scooping out her pumpkin.

"I don't know what kind of eyes to have." Toni said thoughtfully.

"You could go for triangles." Billie suggested.

"Don't be silly Billie, that's so boring! I was thinking of doing stars for eyes and then a crescent moon for the mouth." Toni said. "But is that too complicated?"

"I think I can pull that off for you." The chef who was helping Toni said, as he scooped off a lid for her pumpkin.

"Really! Thanks!" Toni exclaimed happily, as she began scooping out the insides of her pumpkin.

"You know I've never understood why people put pumpkins out on Halloween." Jody said.

"It's like Paul said, it scares off the ghosts." Tyler explained.

"I would agree if ghosts were real." Jody said.

"Well, you never know." Tyler pointed out.

"Yes I do - there's no such thing as ghosts." Jody said adamantly.

"If you say so." Tyler shrugged.

"Do you think this is scary enough?" Archie said, holding up his design for May-Li to see.

"Wow! That's really scary Archie!" Exclaimed May-Li. "What about mine?"

"It's really good!" Archie said. "And Paul said he'd put them all outside, right?"

"Yep! We'll definitely scare away all the ghosts with these!"

"Good work everyone! These are all fantastic. I'll go and put these outside, after I've lead you to the dining room where you can all take a seat for dinner. The toilets are just outside the dining hall for anyone who wants to wash their hands." Paul explained, leaving everyone out of the room and into the dining room before disappearing.

* * *

Everyone chose to wash their hands before dinner, to get rid of the pumpkin smell and to prevent their meal tasting like pumpkin! Once everyone had returned, trays of food were brought and placed on the table so everyone could help themselves. There were fish fingers, chips, peas, sweet corn and carrots to choose from. Everyone began to tuck in when the kitchen staff appeared in the dining room.

"We're heading off now, Paul." The head chef told Paul, who nodded, tucking into his own dinner.

"Guys, what do you all say?" Mike prompted the residents.

"Thanks you!" Everyone said at the same time. The chefs smiled.

"That's alright! We'll see you all tomorrow morning!" And with that, they headed out. Everyone ate their meals, chatting amongst themselves as they did, but before long, something started feeling strange.

"Do you guys hear that too?" Sasha frowned.

"Yeah. It's like a blender being used." Ryan said. Everyone nodded in confusion.

"But that's impossible. The kitchen staff just went home." Paul said, looking puzzled. The noise suddenly stopped. But not for long, as there was the sudden sound of the microwave being used.

"Are you sure they all went home?" Jody asked Paul.

"I'll check." Paul said, getting up and heading into the kitchen, only to appear secondS leather looking twice as confused as he did when he left.

"There's no one back there. And there were no noises when I was there either." He said. But as soon as he retook his seat, another noise could be heard; that of the kettle boiling.

"That's so weird!" Floss said, looking slightly scared. After a couple of minutes, the noise stopped, and never continued, as everyone continued eating their dinner chatting to each other, although still very confused about the noises they'd just heard.

"Is everyone finished?" Paul asked. Everybody nodded.

"Okay, well if everyone could please take their plates into the kitchen ready for the kitchen staff to wash up tomorrow, we can then get on with the rest of the activities!" Paul exclaimed, as everybody slowly took their plates to the kitchen, still unsure of the trip (apart from Joseph who was loving it, and Mike and May-Li) and the strange noises they'd heard during their meal. Once everybody's plates were in the kitchen, Paul led everybody back into the hall to continue the evening's activities!

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the next instalment of this story! Pretty please review to let me know your opinion - I love reading reviews! I also love new episodes of The Dumping Ground, so you can imagine my excitement when I checked the TV guide to find out that series 5 part 2 of TDG begins airing on Friday 13th October - just one week today! We've been waiting 6 and a half months for this everyone, and I cannot wait! The next chapter of this comes out on Tuesday 10th October, so I'll see you all then!**

 **~ Fanatic1234 xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

"Okay everyone, it's time for your Halloween treasure hunt!" Paul exclaimed to the residents in front of him. "First of all, you'll need to get into groups of 4, adults included." Paul told everyone, who quickly arranged themselves into groups; Mike, Joseph, Archie and Dexter made up one group, Floss, Billie, Toni and May-LI were the second group, Jody, Tyler, Sasha and Alex were the third group and Finn, Candi-Rose, Chloe and Ryan were the last group.

"There will be clues on your sheet on your clipboard - all are in a different order - which you will need to follow to a location where there will be a question. Write the answer to the question on the dotted line on the sheet. The first team back will be awarded with a prize! Oh - and there may be a few haunts along to way!" Paul explained, handing out a clipboard and pen to each group. "Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded in response. "Okay then. Ready, set, go!" The groups all set off, out of the hall and they followed the corridor into the entrance hall.

"Right, so where are we heading first?" Sasha asked, standing on her toes to see the clipboards Jody was holding.

"The clue says 'This clue is here once, no repeat. Go to the room in which you eat.' Okay this is way too easy!" Tyler complained.

"Yeah - lets go to the dining room." Alex sighed, letting Sasha lead the way to the dining room. Upon arrival there, they noticed that the room had been done up with cobwebs - obviously done by Paul when he was cleaning up the room earlier. They found the question on the table.

"Stereotypically, what food keeps vampires away when placed outside your front door?" Jody read aloud.

"That's easy - garlic." Sasha said, as Jody scribbled the answer onto the sheet. "Where next?"

* * *

"Well done guys! That's the first one done!" Mike smiled, "where are we going to now."

"The clue says 'Hopefully the night won't be a creep! Go to the room in which you sleep.'" Archie read from the sheet.

"The bedroom!" Joseph exclaimed. "But which one?"

"Let's go find out." Dexter said, leading the way from the living room to the bedroom. They checked the adults room first, and the question wasn't there. However the second room they checked, the boy's room, was pitch black and freezing cold as they walked inside. The four shivered as they entered. There was also a piece of paper placed on one of the beds.

"Found it!" Archie shouted, running over to the bed with the question on it. Dexter took the paper from him.

"Unscramble the words to make a typical Halloween item." Dexter read. The boys looked at the sheet for a few minutes.

"It's pumpkin!" Joseph cried, as Mike wrote the answer on the sheet.

"Nice work, Joseph!" Mike exclaimed. "Now come on, let's get to the next location so we can win the prize!"

* * *

"Okay guys, where are we going next?" May-Li asked her group, as they left the quiet room where they had found their last clue.

"Let's find out." Floss said, bringing the clipboard to her eye level. "Hopefully this treasure hunt had you in a good mood. Now go to the room where the chefs prepare food."

"The kitchen!" The twins chorused.

"Good job girls! Lets go!" May-LI said, leading the way down the corridor towards the stairs. The girls noticed some portraits on the wall that hadn't been there when they had been to the quiet room the first time. They looked at the photos as they walked.

"Whoa!" Billie cried.

"What's the matter Billie?" May-Li asked in concern, rushing to where the girl had stopped still.

"The portraits, their eyes move!" Exclaimed Billie.

"No they don't, see." Toni said, walking past one of the portraits. Only her face dropped a few seconds later.

"OMG they eyes do follow you!" Toni said, a scared tone to her voice. Floss and May-LI also noticed the moving eyes as they walked down the rest of the corridor.

"Don't worry girls. Paul did say there would be a few haunts during the treasure hunt." May-Li pointed out. The other three nodded as the group entered the kitchen, which had been decorated with some spooky bunting along with a few plastic ghosts hanging from the ceiling.

"Over here!" Floss cried, noticing the question on a counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"It says; if you are dressed up as a witch for Halloween, list three accessories you might take/wear." Toni read aloud. The girls all turned to Floss' costume.

"A hat, a broomstick, and something else." Billie said thoughtfully.

"Well, witches are known for making potions." May-Li hinted.

"Oh, a cauldron." Floss realised, scribbling the final answer on the sheet.

"Fantastic! Now let's get going so we can beat Mike back!" May-Li exclaimed, hurrying out of the room with the girls close behind her.

* * *

"Right, what's next then?" Candi-Rose asked, as her group headed out of the dining room and back towards the entrance hall.

"The next clue says..." Chloe started, but was interrupted by a sudden blast of cold air.

"What the hell!" Ryan cried, rubbing his arms.

"I know...this draft is going to ruin my hair!" Candi-Rose cried, earning her eye rolls from everyone else in the group. The breeze suddenly stopped.

"Can we just have the next clue please?" Finn asked, still shivering.

"Okay; 'At Halloween, only ghosts have the power. Go to the room in which you would shower?'...the bathroom!" Chloe said. So the group headed back over to the stairs.

"Wait, guys...what if it's the bathrooms down here?" Ryan suggested.

"Good point, Ryan." Chloe said, leading the group in the direction of the downstairs bathrooms, but after checking, they realised that the bathrooms upstairs contained the clue. So they headed upstairs, Ryan pushing Chloe in her wheelchair, to the bathroom.

"You guys check the boys bathroom and we'll check the girls." Chloe suggested.

"Aren't we supposed to do it together?" Finn asked.

"Ew, I'm not going in a boys bathroom!" Candi-Rose said, disgusted.

"Fine then." Ryan said, leading the way into the boys bathroom as Chloe and Candi-Rose headed into the girls. Both met in the hallway a second later, Candi-Rose holding a slip of paper.

"It was in there, along with plastic skeletons and pumpkins." Chloe said.

"Well." Ryan said, signalling for Chloe to read out the clue.

"Name 5 things you could dress up as for Halloween." Candi-Rose read aloud.

"A witch." Chloe said, writing the answer down.

"A princess, obviously." Candi-Rose said, signalling to her costume.

"I think they might mean scary costumes." Ryan said, laughing slightly. Candi-Rose looked slightly offended.

"A devil." Finn said, pointing to his costume.

"A vampire." Ryan chipped in.

"A cat." Chloe added. "One more."

"A werewolf." Finn said, earning him a strange look from Ryan, but Chloe wrote it down anyway.

"Right, let's get the last one and then head back to the hall." Chloe said, leading the way back down the corridor.

* * *

"Yes! We did it! We won!" Candi-Rose chanted as she and her group rushed into the hall and towards Paul, who checked their answers.

"Congratulations! You'll be awarded with your prize as soon as the other get back." Paul smiled, as the four stood and chatted excitedly about the prize. Suddenly, loud thuds could be heard coming into the hall.

"Oh, we were so close!" Floss cried sulkily, noticing the other group already in the hall. Paul checked their answers and declared them second place, before more loud footsteps could be heard entering the hall.

"How did we loose to _them_!" Exclaimed Mike, noticing May-Li's group already in the hall.

"Ha ha, you loose!" May-Li sung, as Mike's group were declared third place.

"We came last! You said there'd be plenty of time for you to go to the toilet Tyler! I bet we would've won!" Jody complained.

"Sorry." Tyler muttered.

"You'll pay for this later!" Jody said, handing the clipboard into Paul.

"Now, now, it's the taking part that counts." Paul said. Jody looked as though she would've gladly slapped him, though it was difficult to know if this was aimed towards Paul or Tyler.

"Relax, there are other games tonight, I'm sure we can win one of those." Tyler reassured her.

"You'd better make sure we win." Jody said, as Paul shushed everyone.

"Our next activity will be apple bobbing. So I'll put you in two teams at random and then you'll line up in a random order. The two at the front of the queue will go head-to-head and the first to get an apple will score a point for their team. In the even of a tie a random person from each team will be chosen to go head-to-head to resolve the tie. The wining team will receive a prize!" Paul explained. Everyone nodded to show they understood.

"Perfect! Now I have a list of names here, so group one will be Ryan, Sasha, Mike, Tyler, Joseph, Archie, Jody and Floss. The rest of you will be group two." Paul announced, as the residents rearranged themselves into their groups. Each group stood behind a bucket each with apples inside.

"Okay, so the line order for group one will be Mike, Archie, Joseph, Sasha, Floss, Jody, Ryan and Tyler. The line order for group two will be May-Li, Chloe, Alex, Candi-Rose, Dexter, Finn, Toni and Billie." Paul said. Everyone shuffled into their lines.

"So, up first, Mike vs May-Li." Paul announced, as Mike and May-Li squared up to each other.

"3...2...1...go!" Paul said, as Mike and May-Li dunked their heads into the bowls of water. May-Li came up first, an apple in her mouth, which she removed to cheer her team (and to make fun of Mike).

"Ha ha! You loose again!" She laughed.

"What!" Mike exclaimed.

"Come on Mike, you should've had that in the bag!" Jody moaned, desperate to win after her loss in the treasure hunt.

"Sorry Jody, I'm sure Archie will do a lot better." But Mike was wrong, when Archie faced Chloe, he lost.

"Those apples were too big for my mouth!" Archie defended, joining the back of the queue.

"Next up, Joseph against Alex!" Paul announced, before counting the boys down to their competition, which saw Alex victorious, much to the dismay of Jody and Sasha.

"I'm sorry guys, he was so fast. The fastest one yet, I calculated." Joseph sighed.

"Well, I'm with Jody, we've got to win this one after we came last in the treasure hunt." Sasha said, before giving Jody a high-5.

"If they get two more points they've won." Jody pointed out.

"Don't worry - I'm up next and I'm going to smash Candi-Rose!" Sasha said, determination in her voice and in her face.

"I don't want to ruin my hair and make-up!" Candi-Rose complained, standing behind the bucket of water.

"Go!" Paul announced, and Sasha threw her head in immediately whilst Candi-Rose just stood, a disgusted look on her face, looking into the water.

"Does it count if I pick it out with my hands?" She asked, but by this point, Sasha was already holding an apple in her mouth.

"Finally!" Ryan said, high-5ing Sasha as she joined the team.

"Yeah, we mig have a chance now." Tyler said hopefully. Floss and Dexter were next up, with Floss winning for team one, to the delight of her team members.

"Jody and Finn." Paul announced.

"Good luck Jodes!" Tyler told his friend.

"Yeah, good luck Jody!" Sasha said.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Jody said, stepping up behind the bucket. On go, both she and Finn threw their heads in to grab apples, but Jody was the first one up.

"It's neck and neck now." Paul informed everyone, as Jody and Finn returned to their teams. Jody was met with high-5s, meanwhile Finn was met with either complaining or being told not to worry about it!

"Ryan and Toni." Paul announced, and the two stood behind their buckets.

"Ryan's got this in the bag." Sasha told the rest of her team, still hoping for victory. And she was right, as Ryan, rather easily, beat Toni, giving team one the lead and Ryan a great deal of applause and high-5s from his team.

"Lastly, Tyler and Billie." Paul said, and the two took their places.

"Tyler's got this." Sasha told her team again, only this time, she was wrong, as Billie won, putting the scores neck and neck.

"What are you doing!" Jody yelled, hitting Tyler's arm.

"Ow!"

"Well!"

"Okay guys, don't fight. We can still win in the face off." Sasha said.

"We could've won just then if Tyler hadn't been so..." But Jody was cut off by Mike.

"Okay, okay. Who's going to enter the face off?" He asked.

"Tyler promised me he'd win for us since he messed up our treasure hunt." Jody said, as Sasha nodded next to her.

"But you just saw me loose! If you enter me I'm going to make you loose!" Tyler said.

"We're giving you a chance to make us win, so do it!" Sasha said, a slight tone of threat in her voice. So reluctantly, Tyler stepped up behind the bucket, so see that he was faced with Alex, who had scored the fastest apple bobbing time overall.

"Oh God!" Tyler mumbled looking into the bucket of water.

"3...2...1...go!" Paul announced. Both boys threw their heads into the bucket to look for the apples. Alex came up first, but the apple fell right out of his mouth, causing him to have to go under and get it again, in which time Tyler came up, apple in his mouth, claiming victory for his team.

"Finally, you did something useful!" Jody smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Tyler!" Sasha said, giving him a high-5.

"I almost lost." Tyler pointed out.

"Yeah, but you didn't mate, instead we all won!" Ryan said, fist-bumping Tyler.

"Okay everyone, chat amongst yourselves whilst I clear this up ready for the next game!" Paul told everyone, who headed towards the other end of the hall, either chatting excitedly about winning or sulking about loosing.

* * *

"So, your final game is wrap the mummy." Paul told everyone. "You'll need to be in groups of three for this, so if one of the adults wouldn't mind sitting out?" Paul asked, as Mike took a seat near the window in the hall. Everyone else arranged their groups; Jody, Tyler and Sasha were a group, Dexter, Joseph and Archie were a group, Chloe, Candi-Rose and May-Li were a group, as were Billie, Toni and Toni and the last group consisted of Finn, Alex and Ryan.

"Right, so the aim of the game is to have one person in your group completely covered in toilet paper at the end of 5 minutes. I recommend the middle person, as if you choose the tallest, it'll be more difficult to reach the top of their heads, and if you choose the shortest, I say it's almost cheating! And once again, the winning team will get a prize." Paul said. "So decide who your going to be wrapping, then I'll hand out the toilet paper and we can get started!"

"Well, I can't do it because of my hair." Tyler said. Jody and Sasha agreed.

"Yeah, and he'd definitely think we were trying to cheat if you wrapped me up." Sasha said, as she and Tyler turned their heads to look at Jody.

"Fine." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Meanwhile, the other groups were having similar discussions.

"You girls might struggle to reach my head." May-Li said.

"Yeah, and I can't very well be wrapped up." Chloe said.

"No! I'm _not_ being wrapped in toilet papered! No way! I can reach the top of your head May-Li, you're really short." Candi-Rose argued.

"Hey! But fine I'll do it." May-Li agreed. In the other two groups, Dexter was chosen to be the mummy and so was Toni and in the last group, Alex. Paul handed round the rolls of toilet paper.

"Are we ready? In 3...2...1...go!" Paul announced, and everyone got started.

"Come on! We've got to do it as quickly as we can but also neatly, so it looks realistic." Sasha said.

"I can't breath!" Jody cried through the toilet paper covering her nose and mouth.

"Oh, sorry!" Tyler exclaimed, quickly tearing a hole near Jody's nose and mouth. This was a similar problem amongst other groups.

"How's it going at the bottom, Chloe?" Candi-Rose asked, wrapping May-Li's neck in toilet paper.

"Good." Chloe said, grabbing another roll off the floor.

"Well keep going, we have to win this and get another prize!" Candi-Rose exclaimed.

"Not too tight on my neck Candi-Rose!" May-Li said quickly, as Candi-Rose began to loosen the paper around her neck.

"Sorry May-Li!" She said before continuing.

"Remember, just wrap it all around messily and then we can just go over it, okay?" Ryan asked Finn, who nodded, doing as Ryan instructed.

"Good job." Ryan said. "We're bound to win with this!"

"Hold still, Toni!" Billie told her twin in frustration.

"Sorry but it's really itchy!" She said.

"It's toilet paper, get over it!"

"Guys, stop arguing, otherwise we'll never win!" Floss intervened, continuing to wrap Toni in toilet paper.

"So according to my calculations if we..."

"Joseph, stop. I'm not going understand what your saying at all! Just tell me what to do." Archie said, interrupting Joseph's speech.

"Okay, well start with the head, but go across the hair, so that we cover the top too." Joseph started, and Archie followed his lead.

"Time's up!" Paul yelled after 5 minutes. Paul went round and inspected everybody's mummies.

"Okay, I've chosen a winner, so the winning team is...Jody, Tyler and Sasha!" Paul announced.

"Yes! Nice one guys! You've redeemed yourself from earlier, Tyler!" Jody said happily. "I would give you both a high-5 if my hands weren't pinned to my side!" Jody said, after noticing Tyler and Sasha high-5.

"Oh, right." Tyler said, as him and Sasha began to tear the paper off of Jody, and the rest if the groups also de-mummied their mummies.

* * *

"Okay guys, it's time to give out the prizes! So, the winning group in the treasure hunt was Candi-Rose, Chloe, Ryan and Finn!" Paul exclaimed, the group stepped forwards to accept their prize; a chocolate bar each.

"Next, the winning team in the apple bobbing was team one!" Paul announced, and everyone from group one chose a chocolate bar each.

"And lastly, the winners of the wrap the mummy challenge were Jody, Tyler and Sasha!" Paul said, as the three collected a chocolate bar each.

"Okay, now, up to the living room, where we'll tell our ghost stories." Paul said, before leading the way up the stairs to the living room, where the group would spend the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **When I started writing this chapter, I didn't realise two things; the first being that the clues and questions in the treasure hunt would need some planning beforehand, which is why the suck, and the second being that I had no idea it was going to be so long! I got carried away with the detail. Also, I apologise for the fact that this is a day late! I planned to write and upload the chapter yesterday morning (Tuesday) when I would usually come home from school for a couple of hours, but I ended up going to town and not going home! Also, interesting fact about the winners and losers of the challenges, and the apple bobbing groups and pairings; all were determined by a name generator, as I wanted to make it as random as possible (except for Mike facing May-Li as I thought that would be funny!). Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, pretty please, leave a review of this story as I would love to know if you're enjoying it or not! For those wondering, the spooky stuff properly starts in the next chapter. Also, it's only two more days until series 5 part 2 of The Dumping Ground airs!**

 **~ Fanatic1234**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This one contains the ghost stories, so if that scares you, feel free to skip this chapter or the part of the chapter with the ghost stories (ends after the first line break, not including the one separating this not from the story). They're not _too_ bad since I tried to choose ones everyone's heard before, and I've edited the, to make them less scary as I don't know how old my audience is and I want to make it realistic to what the show would actually contain. That said, happy reading!**

* * *

"Okay everyone, take a seat, and we'll begin!" Paul said, as the residents, apart from Ryan who was in the boys bedroom having asked to sit out on this activity, scurried into the lounge and took their seats ready for the ghost stories.

"Who wants to go first?" Paul asked, taking a seat next to Mike on one of the sofas.

"I will!" Exclaimed Tyler. "So once, a teenage girl was babysitting in a small house. The kids were already asleep, so she decided to watch TV, but the one in the living room wasn't picking up a signal, so she phoned the parents to ask if she could watch TV in their room. They said yes. As she arrived in the bedroom, she also decided to ask the parents if she could cover up the clown statue in the corner of the room, as it was creeping her out. The parents told her to get the kids and leave the house straight away, for they didn't own a clown statue. The babysitter and the kids were never seen again."

"Boring!" Jody cried.

"Boring! That was terrifying!" Billie cried.

"It wasn't that scary!" Toni said. Billie shrugged, still looking scared. "Everyone's heard that one before." Toni added.

"You guys want a real ghost story? I'll give you one." Chloe started. "One night, a couple were driving down a quiet and isolated road, when they spotted a girl, no older than 14, stood on the side of the road with her thumb outstretched. The couple stopped to let her into the car. "Can we give you lift?" The woman asked. "Yes, thank you. My mum and dad'll be worried sick!" The girl said. "Where do you live?" The woman asked. "Just down the road, about ten miles. It's a White house with a rose garden." The girl said, and the man drove off again. About 15 minutes later, they pulled up outside the described house. "Is this your house?" The man asked. He got no reply, so his wife turned to the back of the car. "She's gone." She said. "What do you mean she's gone?" The husband asked, turning to face the backseat, to see that the spot the girl had been sitting in before was empty. "That's not possible." The man said. A light came on inside the house and two people, an elderly couple, stepped out onto the porch. "Can we help you?" the elderly man asked. He looked as though he dreaded hearing the answer. "I don't know," the husband began. "We were driving, and we picked up this hitchhiker, a girl..." "And she gave you this address," said the elderly man, "and asked you to bring her home." "Yes," said the wife. "And then she was gone?" The elderly woman asked. The wife nodded. "You aren't crazy," the elderly man said. "And you're not the first. She was our daughter. She passed away seven years ago, killed by a hit-and-run driver on the highway. They never caught whoever did it. I guess her spirit won't rest until they do." The couple were speechless. "Won't you come inside for coffee or tea?" said the elderly woman. "You've had a shock. Some in and sit down." "No thank you. We're late," said the wife. "We have to get going." After exchanging uncomfortable goodbyes, the couple departed, as they had arrived, in stunned silence."

"Okay that was really scary." Archie said, pulling a cushion close to his chest.

"Relax, it's not real." Floss said.

"Well, I still think I can do better." Sasha challenged.

"Oh yeah, go on then." Chloe prompted.

"Alright." Sasha began. "A rich teenage girl was walking through a store with her mum and saw a beautiful porcelain doll. She demanded that her mother buy it for her, which she did. As soon as the girl returned home, she unpacked the doll and set it on a stand above her bed. She then left her room and went out with her friends. When she got home, it was late and she was tired, so she went to bed. When she woke up the next morning, she saw a note attached to the lamp beside her bed. It was from her mother, telling her she'd gone on holiday until next Sunday. She noticed that her cheek was sore, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She got dressed and went to school. This went on for a few days until she woke up and her cheek was extremely sore. She decided she'd check it out, so walked over to her full body mirror and noticed a large, ugly lump on her cheek. Figuring it was a pimple, she squeezed it, and felt something moving. All of a sudden, spiders began pulling themselves out of the lump. She screamed, but since there was no one home in her huge house, nobody heard her. She tore at the spiders but there were millions... and she died of the poison in their bites. Apparently, there was a nest of spiders in the porcelain doll she'd gotten."

"It's a good thing we sold Harriet." Toni said fearfully, as Billie nodded next to her.

"Yeah, imagine if that happened to us!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, girls, it's made up anyway." Mike reassured them.

"Yeah...and boring." Jody added.

"Boring?" Sasha questioned. "I assumed you've git something better?"

"As a matter of fact I have." Jody said. "On a moonless, foggy night, a woman was driving when she noticed she needed some petrol. But she didn't know where she was and could see no sign of civilisation anywhere. Not knowing where the next town was, she was ready to pull over and get some sleep when she noticed a tiny, rundown petrol station. She pulled in and asked for the attendant to fill up her tank. She noticed he was acting very odd and somewhat irritated. He finally proceeded to fuel her car and then told her to open up the hood because "something didn't sound right". Afraid of the odd-acting attendant, and the fact that she didn't want to be stranded later on down the road, she got out. When she neared the front of the car, the attendant grabbed her and said she would have to step inside. With his hand over her mouth silencing her, he dragged her into the station. Very afraid, she struggled, and the attendant let her go and blocked the door. He then said "There is a man crouched down in the backseat of your car and I didn't want him to know that I'd seen him." After calling the police, the woman then learned that the stranger in her backseat was a serial killer who stowed away in her back seat, planning to make her his next victim."

"Okay, I think that's enough ghost stories for tonight." Paul quickly jumped in, noticing that some of the younger children looked quite scared. "Should we watch some TV?"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. So Paul turned the TV on and found a child-friendly movie for everyone, to ease some of the younger kids.

* * *

"This movie's so boring." Tyler said to Jody and Sasha, who he was sitting with.

"Well, the younger ones need to be able sleep tonight after I terrified them with my story." Jody pointed out.

"Err, _your_ story? Mine's the one that scared everyone!" Tyler argued jokingly.

"I think you'll find that was mine!" Sasha retorted.

"All three of yours were boring - my one scared them." Chloe added.

"Actually, all four of them were boring. Well, I've heard all of them before." Alex said.

"Oh really? Why didn't you tell one then?" Tyler asked.

"Put it this way; if I told my one, those kids would never sleep again!" Alex said, laughing slightly, as the group returned to watching the movie.

"Jody stop that." Tyler said shifting in his seat as he felt something on the back of his neck.

"Yeah she's doing it to me too." Sasha said, also shifting in her seat, looking towards Jody where she was sat between Tyler and Sasha.

"Err, I'm not doing anything." Jody frowned, holding her hands up to prove it.

"But, if you're not doing anything...then who is?" Sasha asked, confused. She turned to look behind her, but saw nothing there. When she looked back, the thing touching her neck had stopped, but started a few seconds later, as did Tyler's.

"Okay...that's super weird." He frowned.

"What is?" Ryan asked.

"Tyler and I can feel something weird on our backs, but there's noting behind us." Sasha explained.

"Oh, there's a simple explanation for that." Ryan said, laughing slightly. "You're both insane!"

"We're not!" Tyler argued. "You sit here then." Tyler said, getting up to swap places with Ryan.

"I don't feel a thing, mate." Ryan said, so Tyler, still puzzled, swapped back with Ryan. Tyler and Sasha continued to shift in their seats.

"This is too funny!" Jody laughed, reaching in her pocket for her phone, although she was unable to find it. So she checked her other pocket, but it wasn't in there either.

"Where's my phone?" She asked, concerned.

"When did you last have it?" Tyler asked her.

"When we were in the quiet room, helping Paul tidy up from the treasure hunt." Jody said.

"Knowing you you probably left it in there." Tyler pointed out.

"Come with me to get it then!" Jody demanded.

"Fine." Tyler sighed, so the pair got up to go to the quiet room.

* * *

"You know, one of these days you're gonna loose your phone for good." Tyler told Jody as they walked to the quiet room.

"Hey! I don't loose my phone _that_ often!" Jody defended.

"You loose it at least once a day!" Tyler argued, laughing.

"I do not!" Jody exclaimed.

"Yeah you...whoa." Tyler started, but got distracted. For Jody, who had just touched the door handle to open the door to the quiet room, was now holding up her hand, which was covered in blood. The pair looked down at the door handle to see it had blood all over it.

"Did you not notice that before you touched the handle?" Tyler asked, still confused about why there was blood on the door handle.

"No Tyler, coz funnily enough I don't usually think to check if door handles have blood all over them!" Jody exclaimed, annoyed.

"Okay true...but why is it covered in blood anyway?" Tyler questioned.

"Why would I know!" Jody yelled in frustration.

"Okay, sorry! Let's just get your phone and get out of...what happened in here?" Tyler noticed that there was a puddle of blood on the floor, surrounded by blood spatters.

"I don't know, but I've got my phone, so let's go to the bathrooms so I can wash my hands and get back to the living room." Jody said, rushing out of the room with Tyler close behind her. After going to the bathrooms, the pair returned to the living room.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Mike asked when they got back.

"Oh, we just had to stop off at the loo so I could wash the blood off of my hand." Jody explained a look of fear on her face.

"Blood?" May-Li asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was just on the door handle. And all over the floor in the quiet room." Jody said.

"What? I'll go and check that out. You all stay in here." Paul said, before hurrying out of the room.

"That sounds scary." Joseph said, sounding slightly afraid himself.

"I'm not scared." Jody said quickly.

"That's not the impression I was getting." Tyler joked.

"Seriously I'm not scared." Jody said, sounding slightly agitated.

"There was no blood when I went up there." Paul said, confused. "But I think it's best if we avoid the quiet room for the rest of the evening."

"Wait...there was no blood...not at all?" Jody asked.

"None." Paul said, taking his seat again.

"That's _so_ weird." Tyler frowned.

"Yeah, I swear we're telling the truth - there _was_ blood when we went." Jody told everyone.

"Oh I don't doubt you. That used to happen a lot." Paul said.

"But I thought you said this place wasn't haunted anymore." Billie pointed out.

"It isn't. On Halloween one or two things sometimes happen, but that'll be it. There'll be no more haunts during your stay." Paul promised everyone, although only a second later, a vase, that had been sat on a chest of drawers, fell to the floor, smashing into pieces. Everyone jumped, even Paul, who quickly headed over to the smashed glass.

"Okay everybody, stay back, I don't want any of you getting cut." Paul said, producing a dustpan and brush from one of the drawers.

"No one was anywhere near that vase - how did it fall?" Chloe asked. Everyone frowned and nodded.

"Are you _sure_ there's not a ghost?" Dexter asked.

"Positive." Paul said."Now, I'll get this cleaned up and you guys can continue watching your movie. And I promise; no more strange occurrences."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this is a day late! I forgot that I was going to a theme park all day yesterday, and I would've uploaded/written it for Saturday instead but I had work all day and then we went out in the evening until 11 o clock and my iPad was dead! I hope you all enjoyed! Just to let you know I don't own any of those stories, I found them on various websites. Thank you for reading p,mplesse leave a review as I love your feedback! The next chapter will be uploaded on Thursday 19th October. Oh, and what did you al think of the first episode of the new series of The Dumping Ground? From what I've seen, (there's a short summary clip on CBBC iplayer - it's available until tomorrow), it looks like it's going to be an amazing series! I can't wait for the rest of it! See you soon!**

 **~ Fanatic1234**


	6. Chapter 5

The residents continued watching their movie until it ended. Paul had left the room to make a note of the vase and the quiet room in the accident book.

"Mike, can we _please_ watch another movie?" Floss asked, smiling sweetly, obviously trying to make Mike say yes. Mike glanced at his watch. The time was 9:30pm.

"There's not enough time for you to watch another movie, but I'm sure Paul wouldn't mind if you guys watched some telly?" Mike suggested.

"Okay, thanks." Toni said, as Alex grabbed the remote and began browsing the channels for something suitable for everyone.

"I'm just going to the toilet." Dexter announced, getting up to leave the room.

"Okay." May-Li said.

* * *

Dexter strolled down the corridor on the way back from the bathroom. Truthfully, the movie the group had been watching hadn't interested him at all! He assumed since it was Halloween, they would be watching a scary movie, but no, some fantasy he didn't care about had got the most votes, thanks to Floss bribing Archie and Joseph with some of their chocolate - even though they had their own! Candi-Rose, Chloe and the twins had also voted for the fantasy, giving it a total of 7 votes. Everyone else had voted for the horror, totalling 7 votes. So Floss had to give Finn the rest of her chocolate bar for him to vote for the fantasy, giving it 8 votes to 6. Dexter rolled his eyes at the thought, but suddenly, something caught his eye. For he noticed something, a person, rounding the corner to he corridor towards the bedrooms.

"Hello?" Dexter called, following them. As he turned the corner, he noticed that the person wasn't there anymore.

"Where are you?" He asked, poking his head into the girl's bedroom. He peeked into the other two bedrooms, before deciding to check the next corridor, with the bathroom. The person wasn't there. Dexter frowned in confusion. There was nowhere else this person could possibly have gone. Had he just seen a ghost?

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was in the lounge watching some TV show that Alex had found to watch.

"What even _is_ this?" Sasha asked, looking bored.

"I have no idea." Alex responded, also looking bored.

"I would've thought they'd actually have something decent on at this time of the night on Halloween." Tyler said.

"There _is_ something decent on. But we can't watch it coz of the younger ones." Jody pointed out.

"Guys! You'll never guess what I just saw!" Dexter cried, running into the lounge.

"What?" Billie asked, intrigued.

"I think I just saw a ghost!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Please!" Sasha scoffed.

"I really did. There was a person, and they turned the corner. I followed them and they were gone. I looked everywhere." Dexter exclaimed. Everyone gasped.

"You don't _actually_ believe him do you?" Sasha asked. Everyone nodded except for Ryan.

"I mean, I wouldn't if it hadn't been for that state of the quiet room earlier." Jody said.

"Yeah, and the thing on the back of our necks earlier. Come on, Sasha, there have been a few strange things tonight. Maybe he actually did see a ghost." Tyler said.

"I can explain that. There was probably just a draft or something. And with the quiet room, it was probably just left like that from the treasure hunt. The vase was obviously also caught by the draft." Sasha explained.

"Well, if it helps, I don't believe him Sasha." Alex said.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink." Ryan said uneasily, and with that, he departed for the kitchen.

"I'm sure there'll be an explanation for all of this. Anyway, I'm going to go for a shower, so I'll see you all later." Mike told everyone, before leaving for the bathroom.

* * *

Ryan shook his head as he entered the kitchen. A ghost? Why was he so scared!

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Ryan reminded himself. He thought back to the night Ashdene Ridge had had a camp out in the garden, and how Tee and Sasha's ghost story had scared him, no, _terrified_ him. And now all these strange occurrences were taking place. He sighed to himself, knowing that he couldn't let his fear show to the other residents, as they'd just make fun of him. He reached for a glass from the cupboard. But for some reason, it moved away as he did. He tried again. The same thing happened.

"What the heck?" He muttered, again reaching for glass, which again moved before he could. Ryan rolled his eyes and settled for another glass, which didn't move when he reached for it. But before he went to the tap for some water, he tried the other glass again, which continued to move when he did. Ryan filled his chosen glass with water, and, still confused about the moving glass, attempted it one last time before he left the kitchen, with the same results. He headed back towards the lounge.

"The weirdest thing just happened in the kitchen." Ryan told everyone, re-entering the lounge taking his seat again. He tried not to show any signs of fear.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Well, I was reaching for a glass, but it kept moving before I could touch it." Ryan explained.

"Okay, that _is_ really weird." Joseph said. A few minutes passed before Mike returned from his shower.

"Why does it smell like roses in here?" Candi-Rose asked.

"Well, long story short, the shower gel I was reaching for kept moving whenever I got anywhere near it, and the only alternative was the shampoo in there...for girls." Mike explained, before everyone burst out laughing.

"Hah! You _washed_ yourself with _girls shampoo_!" May-Li laughed.

"I had no choice, okay!" Mike defended himself.

"I think it smells great." Chloe giggled.

"I'm sure you do!" Mike exclaimed.

"Wait, Ryan was just saying that his glass did the same thing as your shower gel, Mike." Joseph pointed out.

"Oh, really?" Mike asked, now frowning in confusion.

"Yeah, it was so weird." Ryan said.

"Yeah, this _is_ weird. I mean my shower gel was one thing, but now Ryan's glass, plus Dexter thought he saw a ghost, the vase falling, the quiet room incident, Tyler and Sasha's necks _and_ the noises in the dining room. This is _too_ weird. Maybe we should all get ready for bed; I'm sure none of this will continue during the night or in the morning." Mike suggested, so everyone parted their separate ways to get ready for bed.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry I updated this so late in the day! Every time I tried to update I got distracted by something else! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was considerably shorter than the last couple. Also, someone pointed out to me that I got Ryan's character wrong, as he's afraid of ghosts, which I realised halfway through writing this chapter! I apologise for the error, but I've now fixed it, so please re-read the last chapter if you have a moment. Thank you to the person for reminding me (I don't know if you want to be named or not) and for prompting me to fix this error! New DG tomorrow! I'm super excited! I'll see you on Tuesday 24th October for the next chapter!**

 **~ Fanatic1234**


	7. Chapter 6

"You still smell like girl's shampoo, Mike." May-Li laughed, as the pair entered the room they would be sleeping in that night.

"Whatever!" Mike retorted. "Anyway, I'm more worried about these supposed 'hauntings' that have been taking place."

"Yeah, the kids seem to be getting really freaked out - especially Ryan." May-Li said.

"Yeah, I feel for the lad. Being afraid of ghosts probably isn't doing him any justice right now." Mike pointed out.

"One of us can go and check up in him a bit later. For now, I'm gonna get my pyjamas on." May-Li said, heading into the ensuing bathroom that her and Mike's room had.

"Alright." Mike said, turning on the TV that their room had.

* * *

"I'm not even tired." Floss moaned, getting her pyjamas out of her bag.

"Yeah. I wish we could stay up later and watch an actual _scary_ film." Sasha complained.

"Stop whinging about the film - it was voted for fair and square!" Floss reminded her.

"Not really, you pretty much bribed everyone to vote for it!" Sasha pointed out.

"Whatever!" Floss exclaimed.

"Anyway, who's coming with me to the bathroom to change?" Billie asked. No one answered. "Please. There's three cubicles." Billie begged.

"Floss and I will, come on." Toni said, leading the way out of the room with Billie and Floss behind her.

"I'm not going on my own either." Candi-Rose said.

"I'll come with you." Chloe offered.

"Yeah me too - you okay going on your own Jody?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah." Jody shrugged.

"Good." Sasha said. "Try not to get haunted."

"Please, no one's getting 'haunted'." Jody scoffed.

"If you say so." Candi-Rose said. "But look at everything else that's happened tonight! I'm not going to get _any_ sleep!"

"Just forget about it - it's probably not real." Chloe said, although there was a slight hint of fear to her voice. Billie, Toni and Floss entered the room not long after and Sasha, Chloe and Candi-Rose headed to the bathrooms to change. Once they returned, Jody left for the bathroom.

* * *

"What should we do? There's nothing interesting in here!" Tyler complained.

"I know! No TV, no wifi, no signal." Ryan added.

"There's some board games in the cupboard." Joseph suggested, earning him a look from everyone.

"No board games then." He realised.

"What's going on tonight with all these hauntings though?" Alex asked.

"They're not real mate." Ryan said, slightly uneasily.

"How do you explain them then?" Archie asked.

"I dunno, but they're definitely not real. Can we just not talk about..."

But Ryan was cut off by a loud scream.

"Sounds like the girls got haunted." Finn said, slightly scared.

"That was Jody screaming!" Tyler said, quickly standing up, followed by the rest of the boys. They hurried down the corridor towards the girl's bathroom, where they worked out the scream had come from. Tyler flicked on the lights.

"Jody are you alright?" He asked in concern. By this time, the girls were also standing at the bathroom door.

"Huh? How come the lights came on?" Jody asked, scared yet confused.

"I just turned them on, it was pitch black in here." Tyler explained.

"I know. They just turned off by themselves. I assumed there was a power cut or something." Jody said.

"Is that it?" Alex asked.

"I wouldn't be screaming if it was! The lights went off. And then in the mirror behind me there was a face, a girl's face, emotionless, lit with a small amount of light. So naturally I screamed, and as soon as I did, the face vanished. And there's nothing there now." Jody explained.

"I'm gonna go back to our room." Ryan said, before hurrying off. All the boys apart from Tyler and Joseph followed.

"Is it alright if we head back too?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah go for it." Jody said, so all the girls apart from Sasha headed back to the girl's room.

"Maybe we should all head back too?" Jody suggested, secretly desperate to get out of the bathroom.

"Good idea." Tyler said, holding the door open for everyone as they left.

"So, you must've been pretty scared when that face came up in the mirror, to scream like that." Tyler said to Jody.

"What - no! I wasn't scared! I just screamed because it made me jump. But I wasn't scared." Jody defended.

"Yeah, I can tell." Tyler said sarcastically, earning him a nudge from Jody.

"Whatever!" Jody replied rolling her eyes, although she was smiling slightly.

"Ah, there you guys are! The girls just explained to me that you got haunted in the bathroom. Is everything alright?" Mike asked, as the four arrived back at the girl's bedroom. Joseph continued to the boy's room and Sasha enters the girl's room.

"Yeah, fine now. The power just cut and then there was a face in the mirror." Jody explained.

"A face?" Mike asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, illuminated by a small amount of light." Jody added.

"So you pretty much saw a ghost then?" Mike asked.

"I guess." Jody said.

"I thought all this would stop if we just went to bed. But I guess not." Mike said, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, me too. I think the scariest thing about tonight is you showing up having washed in girl's shampoo!" Tyler joked.

"Alright!" Mike exclaimed, as Jody and Tyler high-5ed.

"Anyway, I'd best be heading back. Night Jodes!" Tyler said, before proceeding down to the boys room.

"Oh, Tyler, can you tell the boys it's time to settle down?" Mike requested.

"Sure." Tyler said entering the boy's room.

"And can you let the girls know the same Jody?" Mike asked.

"Yep. Night Mike." Jody said turning to enter the girl's room.

"Night Jody." Mike called, as he headed down the corridor towards his and May-Li's room.

* * *

"What was the problem?" May-Li asked, as Mike arrived back.

"Oh, Jody got haunted in the bathroom." Mike told her.

"What happened?" May-Li asked in concern,

"The power went out and then she saw a face in the mirror." Mike explained.

"She saw a ghost?" May-Li frowned.

"Pretty much." Mike sighed.

"This is getting out of hand. We should get the kids to go to sleep - no one can haunt them whilst they're asleep, can they?" May-Li suggested.

"Yeah, I've told the, it's time to settle down." Mike said.

"Okay, maybe we should do the same." May-Li said.

"Yeah, good idea. Just one question though; how have you been excluded from this whole 'hauntings' thing?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean?" May-Li frowned.

"Well, you haven't been haunted at all." Mike pointed out.

"Yeah. Some of the others haven't either. Alex, Finn, Joseph, Floss..."

"Okay, I see your point." Mike butted in.

"Is this about the girl's shampoo?" May-Li joked.

"No of course not!" Mike replied.

"Okay, if you say so!" May-Li said, getting into her bed. Mike got into his bed too.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. Hopefully still unhaunted. Night." May-Li said.

"Goodnight." Mike replied, settling down.

* * *

"I bet you won't sleep at _all_ after that Jody. I'd be so terrified if I were you." Said Candi-Rose.

"I'm fine. It was probably nothing anyway." Jody shrugged, getting into bed in order to hide the scared look on her face.

" _Nothing_? You saw a ghost!" Toni exclaimed.

"No I didn't. Ghosts aren't real." Jody said, although she was unsure whether she as actually telling that to the other girls or herself.

"What did the face look like?" Floss asked.

"Yeah. Was it just staring? Or did it look like it was gonna..."

"It was just looking straight ahead! Look, I'd rather not talk about this. Not that I'm scared of it or anything, I just don't wanna scare you lot." Jody said, although she knew that was a lie.

"Okay, whatever." Sasha said.

"Anyway, Mike's boring and wants us to settle down, and since there's nothing else to do, we might as well." Floss suggested.

"Yeah, night everyone." Billie said, laying down.

"Night!" The other girls called back.

* * *

"Is Jody okay?" Archie asked, as Tyler re-entered the room.

"Yeah she's fine." Tyler answered.

"Was she scared?" Finn questioned.

"Well, she tried to make out that she wasn't, but I can tell she definitely was." Tyler replied.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked.

"Mike wants us to settle down, coz he thinks it will stop the hauntings." Tyler said.

"Well, we should settle down then. We don't want anyone else experiencing what Jody just did." Joseph suggested.

"Yeah, good call mate." Ryan said, climbing into bed. The other boys did the same.

"Is anyone else scared?" Archie asked.

"Nope." Alex said.

"Yeah, it's not real." Tyler added.

"I know, me neither, I was just..,wondering." Archie said, although it was fairly obvious that he was lying.

"Hey, mate, if it helps, I'm scared too." Ryan whispered to Archie.

"Really? But you're always really tough." Archie frowned.

"I know. But I've always been afraid of ghosts. I won't tell anyone you're scared, if you won't tell anyone I'm scared." Ryan explained.

"Yeah, okay, and we can get through this together." Archie smiled.

"Whatever mate." Ryan said, although he was also smiling as he climbed back into bed.

"Night everyone." Archie called.

"Night!" The boys called back. And before long, everyone from the Dumping Ground was asleep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and how you're enjoying TDG series 5 part 2! I think it's great so far, and, *spoiler alert for anyone who hasn't seen the new episode yet*, I really like the new girl Taz! Since the last update, I've completely planned out my Christmas story for this year! However as I'm writing this, I realise that it's about the same two characters as last year. It's a completely different plot though! You'll have to wait until the end of November for more information about that! Anyway, the next update is on Friday 27th October, the same day that the new, Halloween themed episode of TDG airs! I can't wait! And it's half term now, so I have no excuse if I upload late! See you next time!**

 **~ Fanatic1234**

 **PS: What is it with me and super long Auther Notes?**


	8. Chapter 7

Finn lie awake in his bed listening to the odd noises coming from the hallway that were preventing him from going back to sleep. They were beginning to freak him out, and he wished that someone would wake up and hear them too. Unable to take it anymore, he decided to wake Joseph, knowing that he seemed to believe in the hauntings that had been going on.

"What?" Joseph asked groggily, rolling over to face Finn.

"Listen!" Whispered Finn, so the boys remained silent for a few seconds so that Joseph could listen to the noises.

"Don't worry about the noises, Finn. You see, when it's completely silent, noises that aren't usually loud seem a lot louder. It's just because it's completely silent in here." Joseph explained.

"But I've never heard _these_ noises in the night before!" Finn argued.

"Well, you wouldn't have, we've never _been_ here before. This isn't the dumping ground, Finn, I repeat, it's just because it's quiet. Anyway, I'm gonna go back to sleep." Joseph said, before laying down again and going back to sleep. Finn sighed, and continued to lie awake, unable to sleep.

* * *

Next door in the girls' room, Chloe also lay awake, unable to sleep, as she could also hear the noises Finn was discussing. Getting scared, she decided to wake Candi-Rose.

"What is it Chloe, I need my beauty sleep." Candi-Rose yawned.

"Sorry, it's just, I can hear these funny noises coming from out in the corridor." Chloe explained. Candi-Rose lay silent for a moment to listen to the noises.

"OMG, you're right!" Cried Candi-Rose.

"Should we investigate?" Chloe asked.

"No way! At least, not by ourselves. We should at least wake everyone else up first." Candi-Rose suggested.

"Okay." Chloe agreed, before her and Candi-Rose got to work waking the other girls.

"What's going on?" Toni asked quietly.

"Yeah, why are we all awake at two thirty in the morning?" Sasha questioned, sounding annoyed.

"Guys, listen to the noises in the hallway." Candi-Rose told everyone. So everyone went quiet and listened.

"So?" Jody asked, although due to earlier, she sounded slightly scared.

"Well, that's not normal is it?" Floss pointed out.

"Candi-Rose and I were thinking that it might be a good idea to investigate." Chloe said.

"No way! What if there's a ghost!" Exclaimed Billie.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea either." Toni added.

"Well, I don't see why not." Sasha shrugged.

"Yeah, me neither." Jody said. So Jody, Chloe, Candi-Rose and Sasha began preparing to investigate, however, they were cut off by a very loud bang against their door, making everybody jump. The girls began to get rather freaked out when this banging noise continued, so they gathered in a corner towards the back of the room.

"What _is_ that?" Billie asked.

"I don't know but it sounds like someone's trying to get into our room." Floss answered, sounding scared. When the noise suddenly got louder, the girls screamed, trying to back further into the corner. But only a couple of seconds later, the noise stopped.

"OMG!" Candi-Rose cried.

"Should we still investigate?" Jody asked.

"Don't see why not." Sasha said, pulling her hoodie on and heading towards the door, Candi-Rose, Chloe and Jody slowly followed.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, jolting awake, along with other boys in the room apart from Finn, as he was already awake.

"Sounds like it's coming from the girls' room." Archie said.

"Yeah." Dexter agreed.

"They probably just saw a spider or something." Alex shrugged, laying down.

"I don't think they'd be screaming like that if they only saw a spider. Should we check they're alright?" Tyler asked in concern, but suddenly, the screaming stopped.

"Well, it obviously wasn't something to worry about." Ryan said, as all the boys began laying back down, when suddenly, a very loud banging against the door jolted everyone back up again.

"What's that?" Finn asked in alarm, as the boys all jumped out of bed.

"No clue!" Alex exclaimed, as the boys stood, not knowing what to do.

"If this just happened to the girls I'm not surprised they were screaming." Tyler said, as the boys began backing away from the door. The noise suddenly became much louder, startling all the boys, as they backed away even more, towards a corner of the room. The noise came to an abrupt stop.

"D'you think this just happened to the girls?" Joseph asked. The other boys nodded.

"Maybe we should investigate?" Alex suggested.

"Good idea, let's get ready." Tyler said, pulling on some socks.

"D'you mind if I stay here?" Ryan asked.

"Why, are you scared?" Tyler joked.

"No, I'm just tired." Ryan said, a little more defensively than intended.

"Whatever." Alex shrugged.

"I'm staying here too." Archie said.

"Yeah and me." Joseph added.

"So just me, Tyler, Dexter and Finn." Alex checked, before leaving the room with the other three close behind.

* * *

"What are you lot doing out here?" Sasha asked, noticing the boys leaving their room.

"Well, we just heard some odd banging on our door and came to investigate." Tyler explained. "You?"

"Same thing." Jody answered.

"Right, so where should we start?" Alex asked.

"I think we should head towards the bathrooms." Chloe suggested. Everyone else nodded and headed in that direction.

"There's nothing down the corridor." Candi-Rose said.

"Maybe we should check _in_ the bathrooms." Dexter suggested. So the boys and girls enetered their separate bathrooms.

"I can hear something." Jody whispered. Suddenly, a toilet flushed, startling the girls, but they were reassured when Floss came out.

"How did we not notice you walk past us?" Chloe asked Floss as she washed her hands.

"Coz you were talking to the boys." Floss said, grabbing some paper towel to dry her wet hands with before leaving to return to the girls' room.

"Okay, so there's nothing in here." Sasha said, as she and the other girls left the bathroom.

"Nothing?" Finn questioned.

"Nope. You guys?" Jody asked. The boys all shook their heads.

"Where to next then?" Alex asked.

"We could head towards the stairs." Tyler suggested. So the group headed down the main corridor, which lead towards the staircase and the other side of the house, where the living room and quiet room were located. The group saw nothing as they walked down the corridor, and nothing as they peered over the banister downstairs, so they decided to head down the corridor towards the lounge and quiet room.

"Is it me, or is it more freaky walking down here than it was up there?" Jody asked.

"Yeah, it is." Candi-Rose agreed.

"You're not scared are you?" Alex joked.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Candi-Rose. Suddenly, there was a cold breeze down the corridor.

"That's weird." Dexter commented.

"Yeah, it wasn't cold down here before, was it?" Chloe pointed out.

"Maybe we should just go back?" Jody suggested.

"I thought you weren't scared?" Tyler joked.

"I'm not, it's just...really cold down here." Jody lied.

"You're wearing a jumper." Finn pointed out.

"Yeah, well...Candi-Rose is scared, so maybe we should go back, to, er, stop her getting more scared." Jody stuttered.

"Well, it doesn't look like we're gonna find anything does it, so we may as well go back." Sasha said.

"Good." Jody said, as she and Candi-Rose quickly made their way back down the corridor towards the bedroom.

"Night guys - good luck getting any sleep after _that_!" Candi-Rose said, quickly re-entering the girls room.

"Night!" The boys called, entering their room. The girls walked into their room, to see Floss, Billie and Toni all sitting on Floss' bed.

"Find anything?" Toni asked.

"Nothing." Chloe said.

"So, it's pretty certain it was a ghost then." Floss said.

"Well, not necessarily. Someone could be hiding. Really well." Sasha suggested. The girls who had just got back climbed into bed, whilst Billie and Toni returned to their own beds.

"I don't think I'm gonna be getting back to sleep any time soon." Candi-Rose said, pulling the covers close to her chin.

"Me neither." Chloe agreed. Jody and Sasha shrugged, although Jody had a look of fear on her face. It was too dark in the room for anyone to notice though. Even Sasha looked slightly scared!

"Well, I'm gonna try. Night everyone." Sasha said. Laying down. The other girls also agreed to try and get back to sleep, as they lay back down, still rather scared.

* * *

"What on earth!" Exclaimed Mike, jolting awake suddenly to a loud banging sound on his and May-Li's door.

"Is it one of the kids?" May-Li asked. "Who is it?" She called, with no response. The noise continued, before getting suddenly louder.

"It's kinda starting to freak me out now." May-Li said, but the noise suddenly stopped.

"That was weird." Mike said, laying back down in his bed. "So much for you remaining unhaunted!"

"Very funny!" May-Li said, rolling her eyes, before she too lay back down to get back to sleep. Before long, everybody in the house was back to sleep again.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So there's good news and bad news with this chapter; the bad news is that there's only one chapter left! The good news is that Lottery will continue after that! Once this is done, I plan to write one more chapter, (two if I have time, as I have college), of Lottery before I start my Christmas story. Info about that will be released late November (I can't remember if I mentioned this in the last chapter). Another lot of good news is that there's new TDG today - a Halloween special! I find it exciting that I'm updating my Halloween special the same day the Halloween special is being aired - is that weird? So the final chapter of this story will be uploaded on Halloween, Tuesday 31st October. So I'll see you then! Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think!**

 **~ Fanatic1234**


	9. Chapter 8

"What the heck! I didn't fall asleep here!" Exclaimed Joseph, after waking up in the morning and discovering that he was currently laying in Dexter's bed.

"Yeah, you're in my bed! So who's bed am I in?" Dexter questioned.

"I think you're in my bed and I'm in Joseph's bed." Archie realised.

"Why did you all swap beds?" Finn asked.

"We didn't. You saw us fall asleep in these beds, right?" Joseph pointed out.

"And you're sure you didn't swap during the night?" Tyler asked.

"Positive." Dexter said.

"I _definitely_ didn't fall asleep here." Alex said. He was currently laying on the floor. Tyler and Ryan burst out laughing.

"Did you fall out of bed, mate?" Ryan asked, trying to not to laugh anymore seeing that Alex seemed annoyed.

"I would've woken up if I did." Alex said, puzzled.

"Well, you are wrapped in your duvet." Tyler said, stifling a laugh.

"I didn't fall out of bed. If they've all been switched around then I was probably pushed out of bed." Alex concluded.

"By what? The ghost? The same ghost you said wasn't real?" Tyler asked. Alex simply rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"Wait a minute. The duvet I had was red, but this one's green." Finn realised.

"Yeah, I've got a green one on my bed, but my one was orange." Tyler frowned.

"Mine's red." Ryan said.

"Puff! So you reckon a ghost moved people into different beds, shoved me on the floor and swapped around some duvets? No chance! Anyway, I'm gonna go and get dressed - anyone joining me?" Alex asked.

"I will." Ryan said, reaching down to get his clothes out of bag. "Dexter, why is your bag under my bed."

"Wait, my bags not under my bed either." Tyler said, as he had just reached down to grab his clothes after agreeing to join Ryan and Alex. After checking, everyone realised that the bags had all been shifted, as no one had their own bag under their bed.

"And I swear those books weren't there last night." Alex said, pointing over to the table, where, sure enough a pile of books from the bookshelf sat in the centre of the table.

"They weren't." Ryan frowned, trying not to show his fear. After everyone had switched their bags back to be underneath their own beds, Alex, Ryan and Tyler left to get changed in the bathroom.

"Do you really think this was the ghost?" Archie asked, sounding scared.

"Well, maybe, but it's the morning now, and ghosts only come out at night, so we shouldn't be affected by it anymore." Joseph explained reassuringly.

"Why would the ghost make us three switch beds and put Alex on the floor though?" Dexter asked.

"Well, it's a ghost. They do whatever they can to freak people out." Finn answered. Before long, Ryan, Tyler and Alex returned from the bathroom.

"Who wants to come with me to get dressed?" Dexter asked.

"I will." Said Finn.

"Me too." Joseph said.

"Wait! I don't want to go on my own!" Archie said fearfully.

"Okay, I'll stay behind and go with you then." Joseph said, sitting back down on his bed. Before long, all of the boys were dressed and they left their room to go down to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

"Er, Billie, why am I in your bed?" Toni asked in concern after waking up in the morning and discovering that she was laying in her twin's bed.

"I don't know, but I'm not in my bed either." Billie noticed.

"Well obviously not, _I'm_ in your bed!" Toni pointed out.

"I'm not in my bed." Floss pointed out. "So clearly, I'm in Toni's bed and Billie, you're in my bed."

"But how? We all fell asleep in the right beds." Billie pointed out.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, as she and Candi-Rose woke up.

"We've all swapped beds." Toni explained.

"Right. Why?" Candi-Rose asked in confusion.

"We don't know! We fell asleep in the right beds." Floss said.

"But that's not possible." Chloe said, puzzled.

"Unless it was the ghost." Candi-Rose pointed out.

"Okay, very funny. Who did this?" Jody asked, waking up and realising that she was on the floor.

"Er, looks like you fell out of bed to me." Sasha said, laughing slightly.

"I didn't fall out of bed, I would've hurt myself, or at least woken up. So which one of you's responsible?" Jody questioned, slightly annoyed.

"We think it might be the ghost." Chloe answered.

"Not possible! Ghosts aren't real." Jody argued.

"You still believe there's not a ghost! Even after what you saw last night!" Floss replied. Jody was quiet.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"Anyway, it's not just you. Floss, Billie and I woke up in different beds." Toni informed Jody.

"Are you sure you didn't just fall asleep there? I mean it was dark when we all settled down after we went exploring." Jody pointed out.

"We're sure. We even checked. I know I fell asleep opposite Candi-Rose, but I woke up opposite Sasha." Billie said.

"Er actually, come to think of it, I think I fell asleep on a white duvet with green swirls." Sasha realised. "The one I've got is pink but it's definitely the bed I fell asleep on."

"Yeah, my one's yellow...which is gross." Candi-Rose grimaced.

"I think I've got your green one, Sasha." Chloe noticed. "Pillows too?" The other girls nodded.

"I've still got my orange one." Jody shrugged.

"Yeah but you woke up on the floor. So the ghost moved some of us, placed Jody on the floor and swapped some duvets." Chloe summarised.

"I'm gonna get dressed before I freak out any more." Candi-Rose said fearfully. "Who's coming with?"

"Me." Jody said, but as she reached down to grab her clothes from her bag under her bed, she noticed something.

"Okay, this definitely isn't my bag. I would _never_ wear this pink top." Jody said, holding up a pink sparkly top.

"Oh, that's my bag. But what's it doing under your bed?" Candi-Rose asked.

"No idea, but where's mine?" Jody asked.

"It's under my bed." Toni said, handing Jody her bag.

"Wait, mine's not under my bed either." Chloe realised, after reaching for her clothes as she had agreed to go with Candi-Rose and Jody.

"I've got yours." Sasha said, handing it over to Chloe. The girls all switched bags, as they were all under the wrong beds.

"So, the ghost switched the bags too?" Billie questioned.

"I guess. And it put those books on the table. Unless anyone was reading last night?" Chloe said, but everyone shook their heads.

"Right, let's just go and get dressed then." Jody said, leading the way out of the room with Chloe and Candi-Rose close behind her. Once they got back, Floss, Billie and Toni went, before Sasha went alone. The girls then headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

The confused residents all met down in the dining room for breakfast. Mike and May-Li were already there.

"Ah, there you guys are! Paul's in the kitchen, he's about to bring the food out." Mike informed everyone, who nodded in response.

"Did any of you girls wake up in beds that weren't yours?" Joseph asked.

"What? Yeah! Floss woke up in Toni's bed, I woke up in Floss' bed and Toni woke up in my bed." Billie explained.

"And mine, Candi-Rose's and Chloe's duvets and pillows were all switched." Sasha added.

"I woke up on the floor." Jody commented.

"So did I!" Exclaimed Alex.

"Yeah, and we had the same stuff in our room! Joseph, Archie and Dexter had all switched beds and mine, Finn and Ryan's duvets and pillows had been switched." Tyler explained.

"Our duvets and pillows were switched too." May-Li added.

"And everything had been moved around." Jody said.

"Yeah! Like the bags were all under different beds and some of the books from the bookshelf were on the table." Tyler said.

"Yeah, same here!" Chloe exclaimed.

"We had that too." Mike added.

"D'you think its the ghost?" Finn asked.

"It must be!" Candi-Rose said.

"Don't worry - were out of here as soon as we've eaten breakfast." Mike said, before Paul and the chefs came out carrying plates of food for a buffet style breakfast. There were sausages, bacon, different eggs, toast and butter, hash browns, baked bean and other continental options. After eating, the residents headed straight back to their rooms to pack their bags to leave.

* * *

"This stay was a lot more scary than I was expecting - I thought Mike said it wasn't haunted anymore?" Candi-Rose pointed out, packing her bag.

"So much for that." Floss said.

"Who here actually thinks there was a ghost?" Chloe asked. Candi-Rose, Billie, Toni and Floss nodded.

"I didn't think ghosts were real, but now I'm not so sure. After everything that's still unexplained, I don't know what to believe anymore." Chloe said.

"Let's just get out of here ASAP." Billie said, so the girls headed out of their room and down to the hallway, where everyone was meeting to get on the minibus.

* * *

"Well, this was an...interesting weekend." Joseph said, folding his Halloween costume from the day before and returning it nearly to his bag.

"You can say that again!" Exclaimed Dexter.

"Come on, none of you believe there was _actually_ a ghost, do you?" Alex asked, but Joseph, Finn, Archie and Dexter nodding caused him to roll his eyes.

"Well, there's no such thing as ghosts." Alex pointed out.

"We should probably get going." Ryan said, hiding his fear as he quickly left the room with the other boys behind him.

* * *

"What do you all say to Paul?" Mike prompted, as everyone stood outside by the minibus which May-Li was currently loading with everyone's bags.

"Thank you." Everyone said, although it seemed halfhearted due to the fact that everyone was tired due to the events of the night and the fact that some of the residents just wanted to leave due to fear.

"Yeah, thanks Paul, this has been a really..interesting visit." Mike said.

"Sorry about all the ghost business. I guess since it was Halloween some minor hauntings took place." Paul explained.

" _Minor_!" Candi-Rose exclaimed.

"Okay, there were a few major scares here and there, and for that I apologise." Paul said, as the residents began boarding the minibus.

"Like I said, thanks for a great night, Paul. The kids did enjoy the activities before all the ghost stuff happened." Mike said, opening the door to the drivers side.

"Well, it's been a pleasure. Goodbye everyone!" Paul called into the minibus, loud enough for the residents to hear to give him a wave out the window.

"Bye!" Mike called, before shutting to door to the minibus and pulling away from the house. Paul briefly smiled to himself.

"And trust me, compared to what I _could_ have done. Those haunts were minor."

* * *

"What on earth happened last night?" Candi-Rose asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"I have no idea Candi-Rose, but it was very strange." Mike said.

"What could've caused it all?" Tyler questioned.

"It was probably just Paul messing about." Jody suggested.

"It couldn't have been, the ghost I saw in the corridor vanished. There's no where Paul could've gone." Dexter pointed out.

"Yeah, and you said your bathroom ghost disappeared quickly too." Tyler added.

"Well then, I guess there really no explanation for what happened." Mike said. "But I do know one thing's for certain."

"What's that?" May-Li asked.

"We're not going back next year!"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Happy Halloween! I want to thank everyone who's read this story, whether it be to the end, or just the first chapter! I've really enjoyed writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading it! I hope you liked the ending too! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favourited as well! Please let me know if you enjoyed this story in the reviews! I hope I can deliver another Halloween story next year, but for now, look out for an update on Lottery, which I intend to finish writing and posting the next chapter very soon. And my annual Christmas story, coming late November (haven't picked an actual date yet but probably about a week before 1st December as that's when chapter 1 will be posted). Thanks again everyone, and hopefully I'll see you shortly with Lottery!**

 **~ Fanatic1234 xxx**


End file.
